


I Wish You Would Write... 7

by equilateral_asshat



Series: I wish you would write... [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: The "I wish you would write" stories are small fics written from prompts sent by users who finish the statement with the type of fic they'd like to see.





	I Wish You Would Write... 7

**Author's Note:**

> dipper wakes up to find a naked mabel in his bed
> 
> [Kinda NSFW, nothing explicit]

All Dipper knew when he woke up was he went to bed alone, but he woke up with another body laying next to him.

For most college students, it wasn’t unheard of; you go out partying, come back with somebody you don’t even remember bringing home, and ta-da! There’s another person there the next morning. There were two things very wrong with this, though, in his situation.

Firstly, he did not attend parties. Even when his sister tried to drag him along to force him to be social, he would soon retreat back to their tiny, shared apartment. Thus, because of the first fact, he could not get wasted to end up in that sort of predicament.

Second of all, it was his sister. Mabel was prone to end up in his bed if she had a nightmare. Or was having trouble sleeping, which normally posed no problem; as twins, they had always been fairly close. Though the frequency of these occurrences had become almost non-existent in the last half decade, they still did sometimes happen. No, this time it was a problem because _she was stark naked._

He had rolled over to greet the day and saw none other than his own sister, nude, sprawled atop the sheets without a shred of fabric to hide anything from sight. His brain had immediately commanded him to roll over, but his eyes still took a brief survey of the female form before he could manage to roll towards the wall.

Now that scenery had been burnt onto the back of his eyelids, and every time he shut his eyes he saw it all again; the swell of her breasts, the dip along her waistline that led into soft hips. Hell, he even remembered where the freckles were, and could never unsee the shooting star tattoo on her pelvic bone right before his eyes had wandered to… well, he’d never forget the tattoo.

 _Oh god, what’s happening, how did she get here why isn’t she dressed what the hell?!_ The line of thought played and replayed itself in his mind as he stared at the wall, trying to ignore the urge to roll back and sneak another peek before she woke up and probably disowned him. Before he could even think of a way to leave the bed without disturbing her, to pretend he’d slept on the couch, he heard the gentle yawn and stretch of his sister waking up before she rolled over to wrap an arm around his chest.

“Mornin, Dip-Dop,” she murmured, hugging up close. He merely cleared his throat with a cough.

“Uh, Mabes, y-you’re…”

“Hmmm?” she sleepily noted. He tried to think of a polite way to bring it up.

“You’re in your birthday suit.”

He felt her arm instantly retract and she rolled off the bed in a hurry, even landing on the floor with a gentle thud. There was a scrabbling sound, and then a flurry of rustling fabric as she muttered curses under her breath.

“Ah geeze, I need to stop drinkin’ Mabel Juice so late, I keep sleepwalkin’,” he heard her mumble to herself, and for a brief moment he felt relief wash over himself. “Okay, there, all de-nudified.”

He rolled back over to see her wearing an oversized t-shirt, of which she was dutifully adjusting the collar. With a sigh of relief, he sat up.

“I thought you swore off of that stuff,” he said, knitting his brow at her. She shrugged.

“I have a tough final coming up and I gotta study, and I was getting stupid tired so I figure ‘oh, no, one shot of Mabel Juice can’t hurt’, yet here I am, stripping and sleeping in weird places again.”

“Again?”

“I… might have woke up curled up in the bathtub, and once on the little island thingy in our kitchen area?”

Rubbing at his forehead, he groaned.

“Mabel, you dump the rest of whatever you have stashed around here to make that vile concoction, and I’ll teach you the virtues of a good cup of coffee, so I never have to see that tattoo again…”


End file.
